If You Only Knew
by Aquapaw221
Summary: Carlisle had a daughter when he was human. What happens when he founds out she is still alive... over 300 years later.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

"Carlisle please don't go!" Ellen pleaded after I told her I was to join my father in vampire hunting for 3 months.

"Ellen, I'm sorry, but I must go." She started crying so I pulled her into my chest and stroked her hair. I hated to see her so sad and I didn't even want to go. Ellen was due to have our baby in just 2 more months, so I will miss his or her first month of life. But I had already promised my father I would go.

"Shhh." I murmured as she continued to sob. "There is no reason to cry, ian 3 months when I come back, our baby will be here, we'll get married and I will never have to leave again. Okay?"

Ellen calmed herself to the point were she could speak again.

"Promise you will come back for us?" She put her hands on her stomach and looked down. I put one hand on Ellen's and used the other to lift her chin so I could look her in the eye.

"Of course," I leaned in and brushed my lips to her softly.

But little did I know this was a promise I was not strong enough to keep.

The next day my father, 3 other men and I were ready to leave. We all said a quick good-bye to our families and I felt tears slide down my cheek as I hugged Ellen. Despite my attempts to wipe them away, they just kept coming. She noticed the moisture on my face and wiped it away.  
"Don't worry Carlisle. Like you said, when you come back we'll have our little Abigail and we'll be together."

"Abigail?" I asked. We hadn't talked about names for the baby yet.

Ellen blushed a little bit. "Well I was thinking, Abigail was your mothers name right?"

I smiled "True. But how do you know it's a girl?"

Ellen cradled her stomach as she spoke, "I can feel it Carlisle. She's an Abigail."

"Carlisle!" My father called out to me making me turn to look at him. "Come son. Say good-bye to Ellen."

I sighed and looked at my love. My true love. I was so lucky to have Ellen, she was everything I could have asked for.

I leaned in a kissed her softly, she deepened it and her arms made their way around my neck pulling me closer.

"CARLISLE!" My father yelled again, completely ruining the moment.

I pulled away "Good-bye my love." I kissed Ellen's forehead, then moved to her stomach, "and good-bye my angle little girl." I kissed her stomach.

And with that we were off.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle's P.O.V.

We started our search for vampires in small town just outside of London, we walked next to the carriage that was carrying our bags. I already missed Ellen and my baby. The thought of leaving her even for just a few months killed me inside. This was going to be the longest length of time I have been away from her since we were 11.

Ellen and I met when we were very young and unlike a lot of marriages in London, we were marrying out of love.

Our love was a very special thing, and being a vampire hunter I know the risk of the job.

Death.

Everyone knows that not many vampire hunters live long. That's why before every hunt, my father made us write a letter to our loved ones, just in case we never came home from the hunt.

I hope that Ellen never has to read that letter.

Later that night we were on our first hunt. We had split up so we could cover more ground. One group was my father, Andrew and Leo, and the other was David and I.

I looked over to my left to see David sweating like a pig in a sauna and I chuckled.

Poor guy was so nervous.

"You okay Dave?" I asked as we crept around an old farm house.

He was breathing heavily and it looked as if he was going to pass out any second.

"Yeah, just a little freaked out I guess."

I nodded and we continued out search, until suddenly we heard a crunch from a near by street.

"Stay here David. I'll be right back." I crept slowly to the street expecting to see an ally cat, or maybe a few drunk men coming home from a night at the pub, but instead, there was a pale, cold as ice vampire sucking the blood from an innocent old lady. I gasped out loud, the vampire heard me and dropped her. Suddenly he started to run and dropped into a city sewer. This was the first time I had ever seen a vampire run and to be honest it startled me. Father always warned us about how fast they were but wow.

I started running after it and dropped down the same sewer the vampire did. I ran and I ran for almost an hour and I still wasn't tired. I had always been the fastest person in the group. I think that's the only reason my dad kept me around this long.

I ran for maybe another 5 minuets when I say them.

A group of 6, maybe 7 vampires all staring at me.

I tried to be sneaky about it as I pulled a glass jar out of my pack sac. I don't know if they noticed of not, they just kept inching closer to me. I threw the holy water at them a ran the other way. I looked back and I was happy to see they weren't following. That is until I ran into a soaking wet vampire and fell to the ground.

OWW! It felt like I had just ran into a solid brick wall. It hurt so much that I had forgotten about the vampire until he kneeled beside me and lifted my wrist to his mouth.

"Holy water?" He scoffed "Don't believe everything you hear kid."

He bit down on my arm and the worst pain I had ever felt in my life filled my body in an excruciating rush.

For some odd reason thought, he didn't suck my blood. He bit me and left.

And at that point I knew, I wasn't dieing.

I was being turned.

Ellen's P.O.V.

Its been 3 months since I have seen my beloved Carlisle and today was the day he was coming home.

Not for one second did I stop thinking of him.

Today was to be a day of firsts.

Today was my 21st birthday, it would be Carlisle's first day back in London since he left and it would be the first day that Abigail meets her father.

I stood on the side of the road with the other families waiting to see their fathers, children or brothers when we saw the carriage arriving up the dirt road. The men got out and everyone was rejoiced in hugs and kisses. I held Abigail in my arms and waited for Carlisle to come off.

But he never did.

I ran over to David where I saw him with his wife, Elizabeth and son Michael.

"David!" I called to him. He looked over to me and his eyes saddened instantly.

"David, where is Carlisle?"

He sighed and looked over to his family. "Excuse me for juts a moment Elizabeth."

He said as he walked way with me. I was starting to get nervous. Where was Carlisle?

Surely he came with them back. Right? He wouldn't just leave us.

"Ellen, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what? Where is Carlisle?" I was yelling at this point until Abigail started to cry so I rocked her a bit.

"Ellen.. Carlisle was killed by a vampire."

My breathing stopped. He died? No that's impossible. I felt like I was going to pass out and obviously David and Elizabeth could see it too, because Abigail was quickly swooped out of my arms just as I was about to fall. I caught myself and I was suddenly very angry.

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs making everyone turn to look at me, "NO! NO HE'S NOT DEAD! YOUR LIEING TO ME!"

"Ellen," David tried to pull me into a hug,

"NO!" I started punching David in the chest screaming, "NO HE'S NOT DEAD! STOP LIEING TO ME YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!"

I was never one of violence, but I just needed to get it out and David just let me hit him until I gave up and started sobbing into his chest. I slid down into a sitting position, me sitting in David's lap.

"Shhh, everything will be okay." David reassured me.

No. He was wrong. Nothing would ever be okay again.

Abigail's (Abby's) P.O.V.

I wandered the woods alone. It had been much to long since I had hunted. I tried not to hunt often, I hated killing innocent people. It broke my heart to take people away from their families like my family had been ruined. My dad was killed before I was born by a vampire, and my mom.. Well I really don't like talking about how my mom died, its really depressing.

Lets just say, I could have prevented it.

Suddenly I started shaking and fell to my knees. I needed to hunt. I don't know if this happens to all vampires, but if I went more then a week without hunting, I usually went paralyzed.

I looked to my right and I saw a young guy maybe 23 or 24. What I usually do I follow the person and see hoe much of a life they have. If they have kids and families I usually won't kill them.. But I was starving.

Before I realized what I was doing, the guy was almost dead. I dropped him and ran farther into the forest, sobbing. I may have just killed a guy with kids! I sat back against a tree and used my gift.

Yes I have a gift, and a pretty kick ass one too. I can go back in time. I can't change things or be seen when I do, but I have been able to see some really cool things. Its almost like a memory, only I didn't have to have been there.

I used my gift this particular time to see my dad. To see him and my mom's best moments together. Mom had told me that there most treasured moments were the day dad proposed, the day she told him she was pregnant with me and the night before he left to hunt vampires.

I watched as dad placed a diamond ring on mom's finger. And as he said good bye to my mom and me before he left.

I pulled out the note mom gave me from dad. She told me that before he want out to hunt for vampires he wrote a note for in case he died. This is what it said:

My dearest Ellen,

If you are reading this, I am gone. Please don't cry for me. Don't waste your tears on my death, use them for tears of joy on Abigail's first day of school or for when she gets married. The first time I saw you I knew it right away. You would some day be Ellen Cullen. Please tell Abigail that I love her so much. And in the envelope is a necklace I want you to give her. I hade it made just in case. I didn't make it.

Love Always, Carlisle Cullen.

I clutched the locket dad left for me, it says

"I never knew you, but I loved you."

I started crying again and as if right on cue, it started to rain.

Alice's P.O.V.

These are the type of days I admired the most. Esme was sitting on the sofa reading, Carlisle was up in his office working, Emmett and Edward were watching football, Rosalie, Bella and Nessie were at the mall and Jasper and I were outside sitting on the porch. Jasper had his head resting in my lap and I was stroking his hair back.

I smiled.

"What?" He asked.

"I love you."

He smiled too, "I love you too Alice."

I bent down and kissed his lips gently. He kissed me back for a while until I went stiff.

I was having a vision.

A girl was sobbing into her hands. Not just any girl thought. A vampire. She was holding on to a necklace and calling out "Daddy! I need you!" She looked up. She had red eyes and blonde hair that was, oddly enough, the same exact color as Carlisle's. She was close, probably 3 minutes away from the house. I felt sad for the girl. She only looked about 15 or 16. Very young.

"Why'd you have to go!" She cried one more time.

"Alice? Alice talk to me!" It was just Jasper and I still sitting on the porch. I hopped off the porch and ran into the forest.

"Alice! Where are you going?"

I didn't stop running and after a while I could hear the same girl sobbing. I stopped and looked around to find her sitting against the tree.

"Hey." I said.

She looked up at me worriedly. "H-hi"

I went to sit beside her cautiously. Her eyes were wide and she looked as if she thought I was going to hurt her.

"Its okay, I won't hurt you." I sat down and smiled. She looked at me and then looked down.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yes." She answered. "I'm fine."

"No your not." Jasper cut in. "Your sad."

"So what if I am!" She snapped. "Why do you care anyways!"

"Well I know that when I'm sad, I like to talk to someone." I said trying not to make her any angrier then she already was.

She started to cry.

"I have no one to talk to, I'm all alone in the world."

I thought about it and looked at Jasper. He nodded in agreement.

"Would you like to stay with us and our family?"

She looked up at me. "Really? You would let me stay with you?"

"Of course, we have plenty of room and there are 9 of us, you'll find someone to talk to about whatever is bothering you."

"Thank-you. I'm Abigail by the way but you can just call me Abby."

"I'm Alice Cullen. And this is Jasper."

"Cullen?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh nothing."

"Okay, lets go then."

That was a bit odd. Maybe she knew Edward or Carlisle or something.


	3. Chapter 3

Abby's P.O.V.

Alice and Jasper started walking, I followed and wondered what there family was like. Would they let me stay? Would they be mad at Alice and Jasper for letting me stay with out asking?

Either way I guess I was about to find out, because we came to an opening and there was a huge house.

Wow! These must be some rich vamps!

Alice opened the front door and led me in to a big white living room. There was a piano, a white couch big enough for 4 or 5 people, a matching white single chair and a big plasma screen T.V attached to the wall. On the couch there was a muscular man with dark curly hair and dimples and an absolutely gorgeous man with bronze hair and a wicked sexy smile. Seated in the single chair was a woman who looked about 26, 27 in appearance.

One thing I did notice about all of them was that their eyes were gold, not red or black. I wonder what made their eyes turn that color?

"Everyone!" Alice called out, "We have a guest!"

The 2 vampires on the couch turned to look at us as well as the woman on the chair.

"Everyone, this is Abby. Abby this is Edward, Emmett and Esme."

"Well, hello Abby, welcome to our home!" The woman, Esme said.

"Hi." I said, "and thank you."

"Um, Esme, do you think Abby would be aloud to stay with us for a while?" Alice asked.

"Of course dear, we would love to have you stay!"

"Thank-you." I answered as politely as I could.

I thought Alice said there were 9 of them? My math skills may be a little rusty, but I only count 5 in the room.

Edward randomly laughed.

"There are more of us Abby, my wife and daughter are at the mall with my sister. And Carlisle is upstairs working."

I looked at Edward weirdly. What just happened here?

"I can read minds," Edward answered again.

Oh, okay that makes sense.

Hello Edward! Hah this is too cool!

Edward and I laughed.

Suddenly, a man with blonde hair came down the steps.

Oh my gosh. Dad?

"Dad?" Edward said and looked at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know we had company." Carlisle said extending his hand to shake mine.

"I'm,"

"Dad!" I screamed and hugged him around the waist. I started sobbing again.

This was defiantly him! Same name and same appearance.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I'm not your dad. I only had one biological child, and I'm sure she's long gone by now."

"Yes you are my dad and no I'm not dead! My name is Abigail Bliss Cullen, I was bone in London, England and my parents names are Carlisle Cullen and Ellen Milner!"

Everyone was just staring at me now, Carlisle had a blank expression on his face. It felt like it had been hours until someone spoke.

"Abigail, I'm sorry, but," he trailed of looking at my necklace. "Where did you get that?" He asked.

I looked down and smiled.

"Mom gave it to my on my 7th birthday." I explained in a whisper. "She told me dad had it made for me before he left on the vampire hunt that he died in." I looked up and his eyes.

"But you didn't die. Your here. And I'm your daughter. If this isn't enough proof, maybe this will be." I pulled out the letter mom gave me and handed it over to him.

Carlisle read the note once. Then again, and again until he threw his arms around me in a hug. I hugged him back and started crying again. This time, tears of joy.

"Abigail, you're a vampire!" He was crying to now.

"Yeah. I am. Oh dad I thought you were dead! I thought I had lost everything."

He pulled away and looked at me.

"What about your mom?"

"She died when I was changed. it's a long.. Painful story."

There was an awkward silence until Alice started clapping.

"I have another sister!" She ran up and hugged me. I hugged her and smiled. I had always wanted a sister, but mom was so torn up about dad dieing, she wouldn't even leave the house, let alone date.

"Well, come on Abby. I'll show you your room."

Carlisle's P.O.V.

Abby's still here! She didn't die! I thought everyone I knew from that point in life was dead by now.

Alice was showing Abby her room and I looked around the living room to see that Esme was gone.

"She's in your room Carlisle." Edward told me. "I think you should go talk to her."

I nodded at him and ran up to our room.

I opened that door a crack, Esme sat at the bench by our window and was staring out the window.

"Esme?" She didn't turn. She just kept looking out at nothing. I walked over to sit beside and put a hand on hers. She looked up at me and I saw the tears on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter?" Her voice broke when she said daughter.

"Esme, I thought she was dead. I didn't think you would ever have to know."

"That's not the point! You lied to me Carlisle! What else haven't you told me?"

Esme yelled. She never yelled at me before. I sighed and took her hand in mine.

"Esme, I'm sorry. I should have told you about Abby and Ellen." She turned to look at me.

"Who's Ellen?" She asked.

"I was engaged to her before I was turned."

She yanked her hand apart from mine.

"YOU WERE ENGAGED!"

"Yes." I looked down. I knew she was crying and I couldn't bare to see that I hurt her that much.

"You.. You.. UGH! Words cannot describe how pissed I am at you right now!"

I looked up at her in disbelief.

"Me? Esme you were married! I was only engaged, you were married!"

"Yes, but I told you I was married!"

"WELL AT LEAST I NEVER BEAT YOU ESME! YOU REMEMBER THAT! WHEN HE WOULD BEAT YOU!"

Esme looked at me for a split second and I immediately regretted saying that. She slid down the wall and I could just imagine her having a flash back. I went over and tried to pull her into a hug. She instantly pushed me away.

"Esme, I'm sorry. I didn't mean.."

"You promised you would never bring that up." She whispered interrupting my apology. She stood up suddenly pushing me away again.

"I'm done talking to you Carlisle." Esme grabbed her purse and left to go down the stairs. I followed her down "ESME!" I called out "Where are you going?" I followed her into the living room where Emmett and Edward were still watching T.V.

She was almost out the door when she yelled to me not ever bothering to turn around.

"Away from you!"

And with that she was gone. I didn't know if she would ever come back, I wouldn't blame her if she didn't. I was a monster to her. I didn't deserve such a perfect wife.

I fell to my knee's staring at the door, hoping she would come back. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Edward there.

"Don't worry Carlisle." He told me, "She's upset, but she'll come back when she's ready."

I sighed "Thank-you son. I think I'll go check on Abby."

I got up and walked, unusually slow to Abby's new room and knocked on the door.

Alice answered the door and let me in.

"She's over there." Alice pointed to a couch and Abby was curled up on.

"I'll leave you guys alone."

"Thank-you Alice."


	4. Chapter 4

Carlisle's P.O.V.

I walked over to the couch that Abby was sitting at.

"Abby? What's wrong?" I put my hand on her shoulder and she started to sob.

"C-Carlisle, I-I'm s-sorry." I pulled her into a much needed hug and she sobbed into my chest.

"Shhh.. Abby it's okay. Why are you saying sorry?"

"I-If I h-hadn't have come, y-you and Esme wouldn't be f-fighting!" She was starting to go into hysterics.

"Hmmm. You heard that did you? She nodded.

I pulled her out of the hug.

"Abby look at me, none of this is your fault. People fight, and it wasn't about you. She was upset I didn't tell her about you. But that didn't cause the fight, okay?"

Abby wiped the tears away with he sweater sleeve.

"O-okay."

"Alright. Any more questions?" I asked and she smiled.

"Just one. Why are your eyes gold?"

I laughed. I've this one a lot.

"Well, my family and I hunt animals as an alternative to humans." I explained.

"Oh." She was thinking about something deeply. Boy did I wish I had Edward in the room so I could know what she was thinking about.

"Well," she finally said, "I'm your family, can I go with you next time you go hunting?"

"Of course! How about you and I go now?" I offered.

"Sure!" she hopped of the couch and I followed her down the stairs.

"Emmett, Edward, Abby and I are going hunting okay?"

"Okay," Emmett answered, "Have fun."

After Abby and I went hunting we came home. We walked into the living room to Edward playing "Bella's Lullaby". Edward and Bella were sitting at the piano, Nessie was asleep on the couch and Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the stairs talking.

"Bella, Rose. I'd like you to meet my daughter Abby. Abby, this is Bella, Rose, and over there on the couch is my grand daughter Renesmee, but we just call her Nessie."

As everyone said hi and got to know each I quietly wandered up to my office expecting it to be empty, but I found Esme sitting on my desk.

"Esme?" She looked up at me. She was crying and she got up and ran to me embracing me in a hug. I held her in my arms, I was so happy she came back.

"Carlisle, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have over reacted. Please forgive me. Please?"

"Oh, Esme, there's nothing to forgive, its my fault any ways, I shouldn't have brought up Charles."

"Its okay, honey, I love you so much, I don't know what I would do If I lost you."

"I love you too." I kissed her gently and she kissed me back. Esme slowly started to deepen it, I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist as I carried her over to my desk and sat her on top of it.

"Carlisle?" she whispered against my urgent lips.

"Yes, love?"

She pulled away and smiled.

"I think I would like to officially meet your daughter."

I smiled back at her and pecked her on the lips once more.

"I think Abby would like that."

I took Esme's hand and helped her off my desk.

And with that, we were off to see Abby.

Carlisle's P.O.V.

Esme and I went down stairs to see Abby and the others, Nessie had woken up and was sitting on Abby's lap, showing her something with her gift. Abby smiled at Nessie and laughed.

"She really threw a spoon at you Emmett?"

Everyone but Emmett laughed.

"Its not funny guys, it hurt! Ness has got a wicked arm!"

Abby laughed again and looked at Esme and I.

"Abby? Can we speak to you in the kitchen please?"

"Sure Dad, Esme." She looked down at Nessie, "I'll be right back and you can show me the rest of you life later okay, Sugar Plum?"

"Okay," Nessie said giving her a big hug before she climbed off her lap.

She followed us to the kitchen and sat on one of the wooden stools.

"So Abby," I started, "This is my wife Esme, Esme this is Abby." This was honestly very awkward.

"Hi Esme, Its nice to meet you. Officially I mean." Abby looked down and frowned.  
"Its nice to meet you too Abby, and I'm sorry about before."

"Its okay.. So tell me your story." Abby asked.

"Um, well. Long story short, I was in an abusive relation ship, I got pregnant, my son died suddenly, I got depressed and jumped of a cliff, Carlisle saved me and I now have a family." Esme answered.

"Wow, I'm sorry. I know what it feels like to lose a child." Abby said.

"You lost a child?" Esme asked, moving over to sit next to Abby.

"I lost 2 actually." She said as a single tear fell down her cheek. She reached into her back pocket and took out a picture of 2 little kids, a boy and a girl, that looked about 4 or 5 .

"They weren't actually mine, I adopted them in 1991." Esme and I got a better look at the picture.

"They're beautiful. What happened?"

" When they were only 5, we were in a taxi, the man had heart attack while he was driving and crashed. It killed them instantly." That single tear quickly turned into her sobbing. Esme pulled her into a hug and let her cry for a few minuets until she pulled away and wiped a tear.

"Sorry, I shouldn't be crying like this."

"Its okay honey. Don't apologize. What were their names?"

"Amber Katherine Cullen and Kevin Carlisle Cullen. I got to name them and everything."

She named him after me? Wow, that's incredible!

"I miss them so much. Nessie actually reminds me of Amber." Abby said with grin that reached ear to ear.

"Abby?" Nessie said, looking over from the door way.

"Yes, Sugar Plum?" She answered.

"If your done talking with Grandma and Grandpa, can you come to my house so I can show you my room?"

"Sure sweetie, I'll be out I a minuet."

Nessie smiled and skipped joyfully out of the kitchen.

"Esme?" Abby asked when Nessie was gone.

"Yes?"

"This may seem weird, but is it alright if I call you mom?"

Esme seemed stunned at first but her expression became softer after a while.

"Of course Abby."

"Thanks…Mom. Well I got to go. Can't keep Nessie waiting."

"Okay, bye sweetheart" I said as she hugged me around the waist.

"Bye dad," She released me and moved to hub Esme. "Bye mom."

She was just about to leave when I remembered something.

"Oh and Abby!" I called to her before she left the room.

"Yeah dad?"

"Were moving in a week, do you think you can handle going to school?"

She smiled "I can go to school?" She squealed.

"If you think you can do so with out harming anyone."

"I can, I can! Don't worry! YAY! I get to go to school!"

Abby left the room laughing and jumping.

"If only our other kids were as simple about school as her.." Esme sighed, hugging me around the waist. I hugged her back and chuckled.

"I know honey, I know.."

Life couldn't get better.


	5. Chapter 5

Abby's P.O.V.

Its been a week and we have now moved to a small town in British Columbia, Canada called Prince Rupert. Out of all the places I have been in my existence, I had never been to Canada.

How the heck did I miss Canada! Pshh, I don't know, but I love it here!

"Abby?" Dad asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah dad?" I answered.

"You have to go get ready for school now, or you'll be late."

"Yeah, because that would be so bad." Emmett muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up Emmett! I have never been to school before. Its exciting!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah we'll see what you think when the days over." Emmett ran up the stairs and just as I was to about to follow dad spoke.

"Abby, why haven't you ever been to school? Surely as a human your mom put you in school right?"

I sighed a tucked my hair behind my ear.

"When you "died" mom was depressed, she ended up losing her jog, and no one would hire her. So I had to work instead." I hated talking about my mom. Even with someone like dad it was hard to thing about the days she had been alive.

"Abby, what happened to her?"

"To who?" I asked

"Ellen."

I looked down at my hands, "Um dad, I really just don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, we can talk another-"

I cut him off, "No. I never want to talk about her, ever."

I looked up at dad, he had a questioning face on, but didn't push the subject anymore.

"I think I'm going to go get ready now."

"Okay." Dad kissed me on the forehead and I ran upstairs and got dressed.

I went down to the living room where everyone was waiting for me.

Mom pulled me into a hug, "have a great first day, honey!"

I laughed, "I will, thanks mom."

I pulled away and gave dad a hug.

"Bye daddy."

"Bye sweetie. Have a great first day."

I pulled away and walked out to Alice car and we drove away.

When we got there I was actually pretty disappointed.

"This is it?" I asked aloud.

"Yeah, High school isn't that great Abby." Bella answered.

I sighed and walked into the school. We all went to the office to get our schedules and,

Just my luck, the only thing I had with any of my family was lunch.

Great. And I don't even NEED lunch!

I made my way to my first class. History. Ha! This should be easy, I was alive for most of what were going to learn.

I entered the class room late. It was a huge school and I had no clue where anything was.

"Ah, you must be the new student." My teacher said.

"Uh, yeah." I nodded and looked around. Everyone was staring at me! Come on people, I'm just a normal human being like every- well, no actually I was a 400 year old vampire actually, but that was beside to point.

"Alright, well why don't you introduce yourself." My teacher suggested.

"Um, alright." I gulped and looked out at my classmates. The girls were all looking jealously at me and all the boys were drooling at me. All but one I noticed. One just glared at me. Hmm. Awkward.

"My name is Abigail Cullen, but I prefer Abby. I just moved here with my family, I was adopted by my parents a year ago and I have 6 adopted siblings." I looked at my teacher.

"Alright thank you Miss. Cullen. Why don't you go take a seat beside Mr. Peters?"

I looked into the crowd.

"Uh, like I said I just moved here. I don't know who that is."

"Mr. Peters, raise your hand please." My teacher called to the class.

Oh boy, the kid with the glare hot glued to his face raised his hand. Wow, a great day was just getting better (note the heavy sarcasm).

I walked over to the desk and sat down beside him.

"Hi" I said, I figure I may as well start off nicely. "I'm Abby." I stuck my hand out to shake but he just kept staring.

He leaned in and whispered so low I wouldn't be able to hear if I weren't a vampire, "Listen Abby," he said coldly, "I know what you are. Cold skin, pale, gold eyes so you must be a vegetarian vamp.

"You really think I'm a vampire? Your delusional." I accused.

"Don't give me that crap. I know you're a vampire, so I'm not going to pretend to be all happy best friend with you. Leave me alone, or I'll tell the world what you, and your little family are."

I glared at him. He was threatening me? Wow, this kid had issues. But I figure I better agree to his conditions.

"Deal." he asked sharply.

"Deal." I responded just as sharply.

He turned around to face the teacher.

I better talk to the family about this.


	6. Chapter 6

Abby's P.O.V.

I walked into the lunch room with 2 girls I had met in my second period class. There names were Jaicee and Rowan I think.

"Okay," I said as I turned to them, "Thanks for showing me around guys, but I should go wit with my family."

"Alright," Jaicee said, "if you have anymore questions just ask us."

"Okay, thanks." I turned to walk to my family but turned around to walk the other way.

"Hey Rowan?" I asked as she turned around in the lunch line to look at me.

"Yeah?"

I pointed to the guy I sat next to in Socials, "Who's that?"

Rowan smirked, "that's Declan Peters. Pretty cute, eh?"

"Ha! Yeah right, he's an asshole."

"Well, he's an odd ball, that's for sure. He's been pretty depressed since his girlfriend left him last year." Rowan finished.

"Girlfriend? What was she like?" I asked.

"Um, she had black hair, eyes kind of the same colour as you, pale, and freezing cold all the time! My arm rushed against her once, and she was really cold. But weirdly, it was really warm in the room."

"Hmm. Interesting. What was her name?"

"Sadie Cook, she was pretty nice actually."

"Okay. Thanks Rowan." I said after I got all the info I thought I was going to get from her.

"no problem, Abby. See ya."

I walked over to the white round table my family was sitting around with my tray of food I wasn't going to eat.

"Abby, why were you talking to Rowan?" Rosalie asked.

"Um. I need to tell you all something that happened in Socials today." I said looking at everyone.

"Okay go ahead." Alice encouraged.

So I told them everything. About what happened in class and about Rowan and I were talking about. After I was finished, Emmett, Edward and Jasper got up and went over to Declan's table.

Oh Crap, we're screwed.

Edward's P.O.V.

My brothers and I got up and stormed, human pace, to Declan's table and sat down.

He glared at us and spoke, "Didn't your little 'sister' pass on the message?" He asked coldly.

"Listen kid," Emmett growled through his teeth,

"No, you listen. Leave me alone. I will never suffer because of a vampire again. So beat it!" She yelled in a hushed tone so no one else could hear.

What did he mean suffer? I read his mind, and he was over playing how he suffered and I was suddenly sympathetic for him.

"Emmett, Jasper. Go back to the table okay." I said not moving my eyes away from Declan.

They both looked at me like I was nuts, but got up and made there way back to the table.

"Declan, I'm sorry." I said. That surprised him.

"Why are you sorry?" He sneered.

"I'm a mind reader, and I know what happened to her." He didn't look surprised anymore.

"Then you know why I can't trust you." He replied not looking me in the eye.

"Were not like James, Declan. My wife was almost killed by him as well."

He looked at me and I saw tears in his eyes.

"Promise?" He asked.  
"Yeah."

I got up and was about to walk away, but I turned around and looked at him again.

"I think you owe Abby and apology." I simply stated and walked back to my family and sat down.

"How did it go?" Bella asked as she took my hand.

"We won't be bothering him. And trust me guys, he has a reason for acting that way to Abby."

I could see it on their faces. They were all confused.

"Why? What happened to him Edward?" Abby asked.

"Its not my story to tell, but he's coming over here right now to apologize to you, so you could ask him."

I looked over Edwards shoulder to see Declan approaching the table.

"Hey Abby, can I talk to you outside for a minuet?" He asked looking at his shoes.

"Yeah, of course." I got up and followed him out to the court yard. He sat on the edge of a huge fountain and patted the spot next to him, inviting me to take a seat. I sat down and he looked at me, "Abby, I'm really sorry. I've been thought a lot and it's just hard for me to trust your kind. Can you forgive me?" He seemed sincere, I smile at him, "There's nothing to forgive Declan."

"Thanks." Declan started to get up.

"Declan?" I asked as he opened the door back to the cafeteria. He closed at back up and turned to face me.  
"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something? It may be to personal and I understand if it is, but, what happened to Sadie?" He seemed to cringe a bit, but turned around and sat back down by my side.

"I might as well tell you I guess." He sighed.

"Sadie was a vampire, and I was a human. I sat next to her in English and we just sort of clicked. We fell in love and she told me her secret. I was surprised at first, but I didn't care. I wanted be with her forever, I didn't care how it happened, so she promised to change me after we graduated. She was friends with some other vampires, James and Victoria. The stopped by while we were hanging out at her house.

They tried to kill me, but ended up killing her instead."

I could see the tears running down his face and I pulled him into a hug. He hesitated, but put his arms around my waist.

"I'm so sorry Declan." I whispered into his ear.

He pulled away, "its okay. It's just hard. Knowing I caused it all. I was basically the one who killed her." Those words pierced through me like a million daggers.

The one who killed her.

I was basically the one who killed her.

I started to sob.

"Abby? What's wrong?" Declan asked putting a hand on my knee.

I got up, vampire speed, "Can you tell my family I went home please?" Tears were racing down my cheeks faster and faster. I tried to wipe them away, but more followed.

"Of course." He said and with that I started running home. I didn't care who was watching, I just ran as fast as I could. I opened the door to the house and slammed it shut, sliding my back down the door and pulling my knees up and held onto them.

Suddenly Esme appeared by my side stroking my hair.

"Abby? Honey what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

I shook my head and sobbed even louder.

Esme picked my up in her arms and carried me to the couch and held me in her lap, rubbing my back.

I sobbed into her neck.

"Call dad please." I asked Esme still crying.

"Okay honey. Shh. Everything will be alright."

Esme reached over to the phone and dialled dad's number.

He picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Honey, I need you to come home as soon as possible." Esme said into the phone.

"Why? Is everything okay?" I heard him ask.

"Abby came home in hysterics. She asked me to call you."

I lifted my head enough so if I said something, dad would be able to hear me.

"I-I n-need y-you d-daddy!" I sobbed out and the buried my head in Esme's neck again. Yes, I felt like a 4 year old calling my daddy, and telling him I needed him. But I didn't care at the moment.

I didn't quite hear what he said after that, but Esme hang up and stroked my hair again.

"Its okay Abby. Your dads on his way."

That calmed me down a little bit at first, but I just kept thinking about what Declan had said. I ran through my mind over and over.

I started sobbing again. Louder then I had before.

I sat sitting in Esme's lap drying for no more then 2 minuets when I heard the door open and dad ran to me, taking me out of Esme's arms and into his.

"Shh, its okay. I'm here. Abby, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I killed her daddy! I didn't mean to but I did!" I screamed and then started sobbing again.

He let me cry on this shoulder until I slowly ran out of tears to shed.

He pulled me away.

"Abigail," he asked me seriously, "who did you kill?"

"My mom.." I closed my eyes and looked down.

"Oh Abby." He pulled me in again and held me.

"I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean to do it. It was an accident."

He started rubbing my back.

"Its okay honey. Tell me what happened."

"W-when I was changed," I started "I waited a week and decided it would be safe to go see mom. I got there and the blood was too much. I lost control and killed her." I guess I wasn't out of tears yet, because a few more started filing out. "Before I realized what I was doing, it was too late. I sucked my own mothers blood."

Dad wiped the remaining tears away.

"Abigail, what happened to your mother was a horrible accident. And its not your fault." he said.

I sighed. "I can't change the past. I know that, but I just wish she could have lived a full life."

"I know baby girl. Me too."

I looked at dad and put my head on his shoulder.

"I don't want to think about it anymore. Can we just watch a movie. You and me?" I asked.

"Of course honey."

I went over to the movie cabinet.

"You have Buffy the Vampire Slayer!" I started laughing.

"I got that from a vampire friend of mine as a joke." he said chuckling along. I put a movie in a sat next to dad and laid my head in his lap and he stroked my hair.

"I love you dad." I said looking up at him.

"I love you too Abby." he leaned down and kissed my forehead and I knew everything would be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

Abby's P.O.V.

Later that day the rest of the family came home. Dad and I were still on the couch watching movies.

"ABBY!" Alice yelped and ran and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Declan told us you left and that you were upset, are you okay?"

I sighed

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry Alice."

"Okay good. Do you wanna go shopping with Rose, Bella, Nessie and me?" Alice asked.

"Uh, sure. Why not?" I answered.

"YAY!" Alice squealed and crushed me in another bone shattering hug.

"Lets go before all of the good stores close." She grabbed my hand and we all got into Bella's car.

When we got to the mall Bella and Nessie went to the food court because Ness was complaining about how hungry she was. Rose, Alice and I went into Lulu Lemon for a bit. I got a new sweater and a pair of yoga pants. We left to go get Bella and Nessie from the food court until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Declan.

"Hey Declan!" I smiled.

"Hey Abby, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just some personal matters."

"Oh, well I'm glad your feeling better." Declan smiled at me. Wow what a smile. If I could blush, I would be so red!

"Thanks." I said.

"So what are you doing later tonight?" He asked.

"Um nothing," I replied, "why?"

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to go out tonight." Declan told me blushing and looking down.

"I'd love to!" I exclaimed a little over excited.

"Really?" Declan said surprised as he looked up into my eyes.

"Absolutely!"

Declan laughed, "Great! I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. I live at 599 Raven Drive. I'll see you tonight."

"Alright, bye." He said kissing my cheek and walking away.

I turned and walked over to the table that the others were sitting at.

"So… What did you two talk about?" Alice asked.

"Oh please! Like you didn't see it." I accused. I knew Alice better then that.

"Okay I know! And I have the PERFECT outfit for you to wear!"

I laughed and shook my head.

"Auntie Abby?" Nessie asked.

"Yeah honey?" I asked as Bella got up to throw the food Nessie didn't eat away.

"What are you all talking about?"

"Well," I started, "I'm going out on a date." I said.

"Daddy made me eat Dates once. They were yucky!" Nessie said in a face of disgust.

I laughed at my little niece, "no honey, the date I'm going on is different."

"Oh" Nessie sighed, her tiny mouth forming a perfect "o".

Later that night around 6:30, Alice dragged me to her room to get ready.

"Alice, not to much okay?" I practically begged.

"Abby, have I every steered you wrong?" Alice asked.

"No, but theirs a first for everything." I mumbled.

20 minuets later…

I was actually surprised.

Alice made me look amazing, it only took her 20 minutes and it wasn't too over the top.

I looked pretty great!

"Wow, I look…"

"You look amazing Abby." Alice finished off as if the answer was stupidly obvious.

"Yeah, I guess I do. Thank you Alice! You're a great sister!" I said as I gave Alice a huge hug.

"Anytime Abby, anytime."

"ABBY! YOU BOY TOYS HERE!" Emmett yelled up to me.

I ran down the stairs inhuman speed.

"Hey Declan!"

"Wow, Abby you look beautiful." Declan whispered taking my hand and pulling he closer.

I looked down and smiled.

"Thanks."

I heard someone clear there throat and I turned to face my parents and siblings.

"Declan, you know my brothers and sisters, This is my niece Renesmee, but we just call her Nessie, and these are my parents. My mom, Esme and my Dad Carlisle."

He stuck his hand out to shake Mom and Dad's hands.

"Nice to meet you both." He said.

"Nice to meet you too." Mom said. Dad remained silent.

"Carlisle," Mom whispered so quietly that I didn't think Declan could hear.

"Nice to meet you Declan." Dad said refusing to smile.

Declan just shrugged it off, and got on one knee in front of Nessie.

"And you must be Renesmee." He said putting his hand out to shake her hand. Awe! That's so cute! Nessie seemed to think so too.

"Yepp! And you must be the date." Nessie said shaking his hand.

"Well, I also go by Declan." He chuckled.

"Well, I also go by Nessie. You don't look like a date."

That stumped him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"The date daddy tried to get me to eat one time looked more like a raison, not a boy." Nessie explained. We all laughed but Ness didn't get the joke. Bella picked her up and set a confused Nessie on her hip.

"Different date honey." Bella explained and kissed her on the forehead.

Declan stood back up and took my hand.

"You ready to go Abby?" He asked.

"Yeah, lets go. Bye Mom, bye Dad. Bye everyone."

Everyone said there goodbye and left except for dad.

"Declan." He said.

"Yes Sir?"

"You break my little girls heart, I break you neck. Got it."

"DAD!" I screamed.

"Not to worry Mr. Cullen, Abby will be safe with me. I wouldn't let anything hurt her." Declan assured him.

"Uh come on Declan, lets go."

We left the house and got into his car, not talking until we were far enough away so that they couldn't hear.

"Sorry about my Dad. He's just, paranoid." I tried to explain, but was honestly embarrassed about right now.

"Don't worry about it Abby, I understand." Declan smiled his heart melting smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"So. Where are we going?"


	8. Chapter 8

Abby's P.O.V

"So, where are we going?" I asked Declan as he weaved his way down our long dirt drive way.

"It's a surprise." he answered, taking my hand in his.

I smiled to myself, he was so sweet!

We talked about some random things, as we drove. Nothing about my past thankfully, but the night was still young.

"Okay we're here."

I looked out to a huge outdoor ice rink. It was so beautiful, everything was lit up and twinkling, and it was just us.

"Oh my gosh," I sighed in aw, "I haven't been skating since Amber and Kevin."

"Who?" Declan asked.

Oh crap. I didn't want him to know about my past.

"Oh, its nothing. I'll tell you later," Translation: I'm gonna keep quite about it until you forget I said anything.

"Ok, Sure. Well, lets get skating!" Declan said pulling me toward a bench with 2 pairs of skates on them.

We tied them up and the moment we got on the ice, Declan fell on his butt.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I pulled him up.

"Yeah, I just don't know how to skate, that's all."

"If you could skate, why did you wanna come to an ice rink?"

He sighed and smiled, "Alice told me that you played Ringette in 1983, and that you loved to skate. So I figured, you would want to get on the ice again."

I smiled, that was the sweetest thing I have ever heard.

"I'm sorry, you probably don't want t-" I cut off his unnecessary apology with a kiss.

It was a sweet, soft kiss that sent the butterfly's in my stomach flying. I pulled away a bit and put my forehead on his.

"This is the sweetest thing, anyone has ever done for me." I whispered and kissed him again. This time it was rougher. Declan's hand went on my waist and my hands tangled in his hair.

Then I got a whiff of his blood. It was so sweet and it was right there. His pulse was racing, teasing me, begging me to drink his blood. I moved my mouth down to his neck, and started to kiss it. I sucked on it giving him a small hickey and was getting ready to bite down.

Images of my family came to me. Dad would be so disappointed, we would have to move, and I knew everyone liked it here. I thought of my mom and how I sucked her blood, how it haunted me for the rest of my existence.

"No, STOP!" I yelled and pushed him away, skating as fast as I could to the other side of the rink. I put my head in between my knees and just breathed. I focused on my breathing, trying to get the scent of Declan blood out of my head.

There was then an arm around my shoulder.

The scent was all too familiar.

"Declan you have to go." I said turning away from him.

"Abby, what's the matter? Why are you so scared."

I was scared, but not for me for Declan. I had known him for such a short time, but I already loved him so much. I could never hurt him. Never.

"Declan," I started, my voice shaking "do you realize what I was even doing?"

"Uh, kissing me?"

I turned my body back to look at him. He had a worried expression on his face and had a hand on my knee.

"Your blood Declan, I was so close to drinking it tonight. I was so tempted, and I can't do that. I love you so much I would die if I ever hurt you."

"Abby its o-"

"Can you take me home please?" I said looking down, a sob escaped my chest.

"Of course. Come on." He put his hand out to help me up, but I was already in the car, with my skates off and my shoes on.

Once he got to the car about a minuet later, we were off.

The ride home was very quiet. Not a word spoken by Declan or me.

He pulled up the drive and stopped the car.

"Declan?" I asked pulling his attention to me.

"Yes?" He answered.

"I'm so sorry about tonight.. I just. I need some time to get myself together."

He took my hand and kissed it gently.

"I understand Abby. Good night. I love you."

"I love you too."

I reached over and kissed his cheek softly.

I got out and when Declan drove away I broke down crying.

I didn't hear anyone come out, but I could feel a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Edward standing there, golden eyes and all.

"Rough night Abby?" He asked.

I just nodded and clung to him with my dear sweet life.

I felt myself being lifted off the ground, into his arms and brought into the house, at a human speed oddly enough.

"Abigail?" I heard Dad say. He obviously couldn't see me because he hadn't started freaking out. I really didn't want a big commotion. Over this.

"It's alright, Carlisle." Edward said. I looked up to him.

"She just didn't want to have to walk up the stairs. So I offered to carry her."

He explained.

"Ok. Good night Abby." Dad answered confused.

"'Night daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, honey."

Edward went vampire speed up to my room and set me on my bed, sitting next to me.

"How are you feeling Abby?" He asked.

"I'm okay. I just… I was so close to hurting him. I could have killed him! Or worse." I shuttered at the thought of having Declan being turned.

"I know Abby. I felt the same way with Bella." Edward explained as he stroked my hair back. This threw me off a bit.

"What do you mean with Bella?" I asked scrunching my nose like I always did when I was confused.

"Abby, Bella was a human when I met her…" Edward started.

We sat there on my bed as Edward told me about his and Bella's past. About James and Victoria, how he left after Bella's disastrous 18th birthday, about how Victoria tried to kill Bella and about some dude named Jacob, and finally about Renesmee. I basically just sat and listened. At some points Edward smiled, and others he would frown or shutter.

"Wow." I said as he finished.

"Yeah. But I wouldn't change any part of it. I wouldn't have my wife or my beautiful daughter." He smiled.

All of a sudden there was knock on my door.

"Come in." I said looking away from Edward to the door.

The door opened and Nessie ran in and jumped on the bed.

"Daddy, momma says it's time to put me to bed." Nessie chuckled.

"Is that what Momma said?" Edward asked tickling Nessie's tummy. She laughed and tried to stop him.

"DADDY! Stop!" She giggled. He stopped and pulled her into his lap.

"Now Miss. Renesmee, why can't Momma put you to bed?" He asked kissing her head.

"She's arm wrestling with Uncle Emmett." She explained.

"Oh, okay. Well then off to bed we go." Edward said standing up. "Say good night to Auntie Abby."

"'Night 'night Auntie. Love you." She yawned as Edward cradled her in his ice cold arms.

"Good night Sugar Plum." I whispered as Edward walked out with a sleepy Nessie.


	9. Chapter 9

ABBY'S P.O.V.

4 MONTHS LATER…

It has been 4 months since Mine and Declan's first date. We talked it out and decided that we were going to keep seeing each other because we felt to strongly for one another, but I still couldn't get too close to him. Declan was such a great guy that he understood that I was new to the "vegetarian" diet and gave me my space when I needed it.

I had the perfect boyfriend, the perfect family. The perfect life.

Nothing could go wrong.

That morning I showered and got dressed. I came down the stairs and plopped down on the couch.

Hmmm. No Emmett hogging the T.V.

I got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Mom? Dad?" I said aloud.

No answerer. Great.

I went to the phone sitting on the wall and called Edward and Bella's house.

_Ring _

_Ring_

_Ring _

_Ring_

No answerer.

I hung up the phone and went back to the couch. I turned the channel to my favourite show The Vampire Diaries.

Yes, I know its weird to watch a show about vampires when you're a vampire, but what the think of Vampires now is just so ridiculous.

I sat there for most of the episode until I heard a noise coming from my room.

Emmett, I thought. I bet he's going to try and scare me.

I snuck up to my room, hoping to scare him before he got the chance.

I was half way down the hall when a familiar scent hit me in the face.

_Oh god._

That defiantly wasn't Emmett's scent.

Balthazar.. He was back.

Before I could take a step in the other direction, his hand was around my neck.

Fear coursed through my body.

He was going to kill me I knew it.

And even if he didn't kill me, he was after me again.

"Put me down you bastard." I spat through my teeth, trying to disguise the shaking in my voice.

"Now Abigail, that's no way to talk to you grandfather." He flung me against the wall.

Yes, Balthazar was my grandfather on my fathers side. But he was a slime ball. Nothing like my father.

I don't even understand how they could be related.

I got back up and slammed into Balthazar as hard as I could, sending him flying out the full glass wall.

All of a sudden, he was gone. He jumped over the river and ran, leaving me standing there all alone.

At least I thought I was alone. Once Balthazar was gone I realize why he actually left.

My dad's car was pulled into the driveway and I could see the family getting out.

Dad was the first to come find me.

"Abby! Are you okay? What happened baby?" He asked taking my shoulders into his hands.

I looked at him, my eyes wide with fear.

"H-he's back dad. H-he's never g-going to leave me a-alone." I stuttered.

By now the whole family was in the room.

Edward had a crying Nessie in his arms, he and Bella were trying to explain to her that Auntie was okay, Rose was clutching onto Emmett with her dear sweet life while Emmett rubbed her back, and Alice was looking at dad while Jasper held her hand in his and had this other hand on her waist. Everyone looked worried, but Alice and Edward were the only ones that didn't look confused as well.

"Abby, look at me," he said holding my face between his hands, "who are you talking about."

I took a big, shaky breath before I answered, "your Father."

Dad took a step back, obviously in shock.

"Abby, what are you talking about. He's dead."

"No he's not dad. He's a vampire." I told him seriously.

Dad sat down on the ground really considering the possibility of his father being alive.

Then realization hit him. He stood and took my hands in his.

"Why is he after you Abby?"

I sighed. I new I wouldn't be able to keep how I was changed from Dad long.

"It's a long story daddy." I looked down at my feet.

"We have time."

"Okay." I gave in.

We all went down stairs to the living room.

I was seated next to Mom and Dad, they were both holding one of my hands.

"Okay baby," dad said looking at me, "tell us what happened."

"Well," I started, "as a kid, mom was still really depressed about you dieing, so I had to spend a lot of time with Balthazar. Most of the time was spent teaching me how to fight a vampire. He said I was going to be the first woman vampire hunter in history, but that's not what I wanted.

"I wanted to be an artist. I still do, but he told me it was a silly dream that I would grow out of.

"Anyways, when I was 12, he was supposedly killed by a vampire. That's when mom started coming around to the fact that I needed a parental figure in my life. She bought me some art supplies and I was starting to enjoy life.

"I was walking home from my friend Greta's house when I was attacked. Not turned, yet, but just kidnapped.

"When I awoke the next day, I was at Balthazar's house. He came in and I was so confused. I remember being really cold and naked on an old rotting cot." Tears rushed down my cheeks and I tried to wipe them away but more just followed.

"H-he took h-his p-pants off a-a-and got on t-top of me a-a-a-and-" I started sobbing into my hands. I was pulled into a hug, but not by mom or dad like I would have expected.

I was in the arms of Rosalie as I sobbed into her shoulder staining her, obviously expensive, blouse with my tears.

"It's okay, Abby." She murmured into my hair.

I pulled away and forced a weak smile.

"Thank you Rose. Um, I imagine you know what happened next."

Everyone nodded, sad depressing nods.

"Uh, okay well that continued for the next 4 years until I guess Balthazar just decided to change me. I awoke, and ran away. He tried to run after me but as a new born I was much to fast and strong for him.

"He has been trying to kill me ever since." I finished.

Everyone look shocked. Dad had a hand over his mouth and I'm sure if he could, he would be crying.

He stood up and whisked out the front door.

"Edward? Is he okay?" I asked, my eyes not leaving the door he left from.

"He'll be alright." Edward answered quietly. "He just feels very guilty."

Guilty? Why would he feel guilty? Dad has absolutely no reason to feel guilty. It's not like he could have stopped what happened.

"That's not what Carlisle thinks, Abby." Edward answered my unspoken question.

"He thinks that if he hadn't had been turned, none of that would have happened."

I thought about this for a moment.

That's very true, but if my Dad hadn't had been turned, he wouldn't have Esme, of any of his adoptive kids, of Nessie. He wouldn't be a doctor helping people.

"Yes, I guess your right Abby" Edward mumbled. I could tell that no one was following the conversation.

I sighed and stood up.

"I'll be back, I have to go talk to dad."

I ran out the door after dad and followed his scent all the way to Oliver lake where I found him sitting on the edge with his head between his legs and his arms resting on his knees. I crept out of the bushes and just watched him for awhile. I knew he could smell and hear me but he didn't run away.

"Dad?"I asked "Are you all right?"

He jumped up and ran to me vampire speed.

"Abby I am so sorry for what he did to you and I take full blame for it." he said to me while crushing me in hug. I pushed him away outraged and when I looked up at him I could see Shock,curiosity, and fear in his eyes.

"Dad DO NOT blame yourself for what happened. If you hadn't been turned you wouldn't have this amazing family that you have now, I wouldn't have Delcan." I said with anger obvious in my voice. "Nessie wouldn't be here, and you wouldn't be as good of doctor you are now!"

Then in a softer tone I added, "Dad if you hadn't been turned and you were just killed I wouldn't have a father. I would have had to live my life alone in fear until Balthazar killed me." After my rant I glanced into his eyes only to see that shock was all that was left, and I had sudden interest in my shoes.

"Abby I..." Dad mumbled.

"You know what dad, I'm glad I found you and all but if I hadn't intruded in on your life you would have lived in peace and would have never known what happened to me or mom and you would have thought we died long ago." I pointed out "I created tension between you and Esme and I can't forget about it, and I know for a fact that Esme won't either." After a few moments of silence I said,

"It might leave her mind after a few decades but it will always be on the back burner and as soon as you start fighting again she will use it against you,that you lied to her, and I can't be there to watch that. I've dealt with a lot of things in my life and creating a problem and watching it all blow up later is something I can't do."I said as tears started steaming down my cheeks.

" I think it would be best that I left and you can live with you family in peace. I promise you won't have to deal with Balthazar ever again." I managed to choke out between sobs. "Good-Bye dad, I love you."

Thats when I ran.


	10. Chapter 10

Carlisle's P.O.V.

"Abby!" I cried out for the hundredth time. I couldn't believe she was gone. I sniffed the air for her scent but could only smell trees, a herd of deer towards the south, and a scent that I remembered from the house.

"Looking for someone?" I hear a cruel, musical voice ask.

"Hello father," I said without turning around. He grabbed me and threw me across the lake and into a boulder, but before I could stand up he was in front of me and picked me up by the neck.

"Didn't I teach well you well enough to know that you should face someone when talking to them?" he sneered into my face.I kneed him in the gut and he doubled over releasing my neck.

I got right in his face and sneered back at him. "Did you know it's illegal to rape someone?"

He smirked, " For a human maybe!" My father grabbed my shirt and pulled me towards him.

"Now I am going to find her and do whatever I please with or without her consent." He let me go and went to leave but turned to say more.

"Just watch out for your family son, because I am gonna do anything to get her back to me, and that includes harming your family if I have to."he said with a smirk. I reached to grab him but he was already gone.

"Oh Abby, I'll find you before he does and I promise you that I will protect you from any harm at all costs" I vowed, even knowing that she wouldn't hear, and started the run back to the house.

BACK AT THE HOUSE

Edwards P.O.V

I walked away from the window and looked around the room. Esme was sitting on the loveseat fiddling with her fingers while Rosalie and Emmett were planning their vacation at the kitchen table. Alice was sitting on the staircase with Jasper's head in her lap.

"Edward can you hear their thoughts?" asked Alice.

"No." I replied with frustration. I heard light footsteps coming from my right and I turned to notice Bella coming towards me with Nessie in her arms. She leaned up and kissed me passionately.

"I'm going to put Nessie to sleep." she whispered against my lips.

"Okay love, I'll be waiting here." I replied kissing her one more time then kissed my baby's head.

"Night Nessie." I whispered against her hair, and turned towards the window again .

"Nighty night daddy." I heard her whisper as Bella started to walk away. I heard footsteps going up the stairs then a door closing.

= = = = = = 10 minutes later = = = = = =

_Carlisle:Edward is everyone in the house? _

"Yes all of us except for you and Abby. Why?" I replied with confusion and everyone looked towards me.

"Edward what did he ask you?" Emmett asked. After hearing me answer Carlisle they all moved into the living room.

"He asked if everyone was in the house." I said answering his question.

"Why?" asked Rose with confusion. But I never had the chance to answer because Carlisle ran into the room.

"Because Abby left." he mumbled.

"WHAT? WHY?" yelled Esme as she jumped up from the couch.

" Let's sit down and I'll tell you from the beginning." he whispered and moved next to Esme, at down onto the love seat and pulled Esme into his lap. Everyone gathered around, Bella came down the stairs and I pulled her into my arms.

"After I left she followed me to the lake and we started talking." Carlisle started. "I told her I was sorry for what had happened and that I took full blame but she got mad, saying that it wasn't my fault and that I wouldn't have the life that I had now, and that she wouldn't have Delcan, that if I would have been killed instead of being turned that she wouldn't have a father at all in her life and she would be living in fear until Balthazar killed her."

"But that doesn't tell us why she left." stated Bella from my side.

"She did give me a reason for why she left but I don' think it was the real reason. Abby said that If she hadn't found me I would have lived in peace and would have never known what happened to her or her mother and that she created tension between Esme and I and that she will never be able to forget about it and that Esme won't either." he answered Bella's question while looking a Esme.

"She said that it might leave your mind after awhile but the next time we fight she said you would use that I lied to you against me and that she wouldn't be able to watch it." My father continued. "After I searched for a while I couldn't find her and Balthazar found me. He said that he was going to find her and do whatever he pleased with or without her consent."

He looked all at us and then his gaze landed on me.

"The part that frighted me the most was when my own father said to me just watch out for your family son, because I am gonna do anything to get her back to me, and that includes harming your family if I have to." he finished with a sad look in his eyes. Emmett and Jasper ran out into the woods and into the forest to look for Abby or Balthazar, Esme started crying with no tears while Carlisle held her, Alice started searching the future and Rose just sat on the couch not moving.

I looked at my wife to see her reaction but only saw fear.

"Whats wrong love?" I asked.

"Do you hear a heartbeat?" she whimpered

"...no."i whispered

" I can't either." Alice whispered in her musical voice.

Bella looked at me with worry in her eyes and we both raced upstairs an into Nessies room only to find it empty. Bella fell to her knees and started sobbing into to her hands. By now the whole family was in to room including Emmett and Jasper.

(In Nessies room)

"Who would take her?" asked Esme over Bella's sobs.

"Balthazar would." Jasper said handing me a piece of paper. "He left a note."

Dear Cullen Clan,  
To get what i want i have to take something dear to Abby and hold it hostage, and that my dears is Renesmee. You made it too easy to take her really, and now you know what you must do to gain her back. Abby for Nessie. When you get Renesmee back she may be a bit damaged, kinda like Abby. Well i'll be seeing you soon i presume, and don't worry about letting me know about Abby. I'll know when you have her.

Signed,  
Balthazar Cullen

"That bastard! When I find him I'll kill him! Nobody hurts my sister AND my niece." growled Emmett after I read the note out loud.

"We have to find Abby first, she's the key too all of this." Bella managed to choke out between sobs.  
"I found Abby_." _mumbled Alice.

"Where is she?"Rosalie asked as she swivled her head towards Alice.

"Somewhere in England." Alice said, as her eyes unfocussed again as she tried to find more about the location. Carlisle visibly stiffened and all 7 heads turned towards him.

"That's where she grew up." he whispered

"Where exactly in England did she grow up?" Rosalie asked as she roughly grabbed his shoulders.

"Borehamwood." he replied sadly, and Esme hugged him and started rubbing his back.

"Let's go!" Emmett yelled but there was a knock at the door.

"Jasper go!" whispered Alice, and Jasper flew down the stairs.

= = = = Jaspers P.O.V = = = =

"Jasper go!" whispered my wife, and I ran down the stairs vampire speed, then opened our brown, oak door and to my surprise there were two police officers standing on the porch.

"Excuse me sir my name is Officer Mark and this is my partner Officer Johnston, we were wondering if Miss Abigail Cullen was on the premises?" asked Officer Mark.

"Not at the moment she's on a vacation. May I ask what this is regarding?"I lied smoothly to the two officers. Officer Mark glanced at his partner and nodded his head.

"Well you see sir, we just received a missing persons report from the Peters family. Apparently their son Delcan has disappeared and we received information stating that he spent a quite a bit of time with Miss Abigail." continued Office Jhonston.

"I see." I replied, knowing that my family just heard the whole conversation. "I'll let you know when she gets back."

"Thank you sir, here is my card." Officer Mark said as he handed me his card. "You have a good evening now."

"You too." I answered, shut the door and ran up the stairs and back into Nessie's room.

"Now we have a problem." I stated.  
"And we didn't before?" growled Bella.


	11. Chapter 11

Abby's P.O.V

It's been 3 whole days since I left my family, well ex-family now I guess, but it's felt like 3 weeks. I missed them. Alice tried calling me on my cell phone a few times the first day and Edward tried also but I just ignored them both. Jasper tried on the second day along with my dad and Esme. I didn't answer to them either. Then the realization hit me that they could track my cellphone so I turned it off.

I am currently in Borehamwood at the house I used to live at, laying in my old room on my bed, staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. (Abby bought her old house when she killed her mother and she has been updating it since)

_What can I do to kill Balthazar? Can I even kill him by myself? What if he kills me first? Can the cullens find me here? Well of course they can Abby, Alice can see the future, she would have seen you come here. Guess that means I can turn my cell back on _I thought as I sat up on the bed and crossed my legs underneath each other. (Campfire style)

I reached in my back pocket and pulled out my blackberry, turned it on and looked around the room at my surroundings. I just caught a glimpse of white coming from under the door, and I would have missed it if I wasn't paying attention carefully. I got up with my phone in hand and ran over to the door, (vampire speed) picked up the note, opened it and almost dropped it just by looking at the signature It was from Balthazar. He was here, and I didn't notice him.

"Damn." I muttered to myself. I glanced at the fresh, crisp piece of paper with elegant handwriting on it.

_May as well read it_

My dear granddaughter,

I couldn't kill you when you were so defenseless so I left you a note instead and I'm just going to cut to the chase. I kidnapped your niece and your human pet, so if you want them alive and unharmed give yourself to me as a sacrifice I guess. But hurry the cullens are on their way here so I would suggest that you leave ASAP. Renesmee may be a bit damaged when the cullens receive her back though, if you know what I mean.

Your one and only,

Balthazar Cullen

I growled in frustration. Not only did he kidnap my niece and boyfriend, the cullens were chasing after me. I am beyond pissed now. I bolted out the door following Balthazar's scent, he was heading towards Italy, my least favorite city in the world.

"When I find Balthazar..." I growled but never got to finish because my phone jingled in my hand. I looked at the screen and saw 5 missed calls, most of them from Bella and Edward and I had a text from Ethan my friend turned enemy. I stopped running in the middle of the forest and just stared at my phone shocked because there was no way he could have gotten my number.

I clicked read now and the text read:

Listn 2 me 4 a sec ok? (listen to me for a sec ok?) I'm sry 4 w I did b4 ( I'm sorry for what I did before) I regret it + Iwn2 hlp u (and I regret it plus I want to help you) now. plz TMB if you ( now. Please text me back if you) 4give me or at least ( forgive me, or at least) cept my hlp :( (accept my help)

sent from: Ethan R.

_=+=+=+= FLASHBACK=+=+=+=_

_It has been 5 days since I escaped my so called grandfather and I was currently residing in a forest somewhere._

"_WHY ME!" I scream/sobbed out. _

"_Excuse me miss are you alright?" a gentle, soothing, musical voice asked. I looked up to see an absolutely gorgeous man, with jet black hair and deep red eyes._

"_Your like me?" i choked out between sobs. It was meant to be a statement but came out more like a question._

"_Yes i am." he chuckled as he crouched down in front of me. "but do you even know what it is you are?" He took my silence as a no."You are a vampire, a newborn to be exact."_

"_A vampire? With blood and everything?" i asked with curiosity easily heard in my voice._

"_Would you like to come with me back to my house? I can explain everything to you there, though i don't know why your creator didn't." he mumbled the last part to himself. "By the way my name is Ethan, Ethan Renner." he said while holding his hand out to me."_

_I hesitated a few seconds before taking his hand and saying " My name is Abigail Cullen, but call me Abby." and with that we were off._

_- - - - - FAST FORWARD TO HOUSE- - - - - -_

"_Wow your home is beautiful, your wife must be very proud." i murmured in awe as we entered the home._

"_Wife?" he asked, "No, i'm single for now and i hope i am single forever, and don't ask why, i have my reasons. Now please have a seat." he said as he gestured to the sofa. It was hours before he finished explaining everything to me and i told him my life story._

"_And that's when i met you in the forest." i finished, and he had a mix of emotions on his face, varying from anger, guilt and betrayal, but i decided to ignore it._

"_Well it seems you have been through a lot, feel free to stay here if you like." He offered. I gladly accepted because i was starting to trust my new friend. _

"_Thank you." i stated as he showed me one of the guest rooms._

_- - - - - - - 2 months later - - - - - - - - - _

_We had just come back from a hunting trip when he said he was going to go shopping for some new stuff for the house. Ethan did it every time we came back from hunting. At first i found it odd because he could go shopping anytime and he just decides to go after we are finished hunting. My curiosity finally got the better of me and i followed after him being as quiet as possibly. I found him sitting on a rock in the forest writing on a piece of paper. After i followed him to the post office and saw him put it on the counter an leave. When he left i made sure no one was inside and i grabbed the letter, opened it and read it._

_Hello Balthazar,_

_We just got back from our hunting trip and i was pondering about the plan. I believe you should come as soon as possible to get Abby, if you wait any longer i will become to attached. You know where i live, i will leave on Monday saying i am going out around 4:00 and that would be the best time for you to come collect your prize._

_Your friend,_

_Ethan James Renner_

_At that moment i felt betrayed in every way possible. I slipped the letter back onto the counter and made my way back to the place i once called home. I slipped in through the window and packed up all of the clothes i had collected, grabbed some money from the stash, and made my way back out the window hoping that Ethan didn't hear me or he at least wasn't home yet. I ran as fast as i could, without another glance back to my friend turned enemy._

_= + = + = + = + = + END FLASHBACK +=+=+=+=+=+=+=+_

I growled remembering what he did to me. I wouldn't even thought about forgiving him or accepting anything from him in that manner but i might need his help with my situation so i decided to make a list of pros and cons and decided that the pro's outweighed the con's, Yes this could be a trap but that was the chance i had to take.

"Dammit, nothing is going in my favour these days." I mumbled to myself as i made my way back to the house. I spent another night there in the living room and then texted Ethan back.

I cept yr hlp coz ur (I accept your help cause your ) my lst resort bt dnt ( My last resort but don't) tnk i 4give u 4 ( think i forgive you for) wotU did ( What you did)

sent from: Abigail C.

I knew i was going to regret this but it really was my last resort if i wanted to live. I started to doubt myself and i was debating about sending him a text saying never mind but i was interrupted in my thought by my phone signalling i had a text.

gud Im glad u cept my hlp, ( good i am glad you accept my help)

w'r d hous dat i brawt yo ( we are at the house that i brought you)

2 wen i met u n d 4st mEt us ( to when i met you in the forest meet us)

der. ( there )

Sent from: Ethan R.

"That's weird he talked as if there was more than one, but maybe he just typed it wrong" i said to no one in particular.

Well i might as well head out i thought with a sigh as i got off the couch and left the house.


	12. Chapter 12

Emmett's P.O.V

The plane had just landed and i was already out of my first class seat and halfway out the door before people even got their suitcases. I didn't care who was staring at me but i needed to find Abby, my favourite sister. As soon as i saw her i was going to give her one of my famous bear hugs, and then give her the biggest talking too she has ever had.

"Emmett i know you want to find Abby but we do have to look human." snapped Edward. I hadn't even realized i was running i was so caught up in my thoughts.

"Okay," i said with authority visible in my voice, " Alice, Rose, Bells, Esme, you guys go steal a couple of cars and drive to the house. Carlisle you had better go with them to make sure they go to the right place. Jazz, Ed and i will run there trying to find her scent to see if she left Borehamwood. Okay? Let's go." As i started walking a way i didn't hear footsteps following behind me. I turned to see my family standing there speechless and surprise visible in their topaz eyes.

"What?" i asked confused.

"We just have never heard you talk like that before it's... odd." stated Edward knowing Emmett wasn't usually the serious one.

"I protect my family when i need to, now I'm leaving so are you coming with me or not?" i growled impatiently. I got a chorus of yeses before i turned on my heels and walked into the forest. This time hearing two sets of footsteps following me and five sets walking the other way, a satisfied smirk fell upon my face as we started running. We could finally look for my long lost sister, and find a way to get my favourite little niece back. Well i guess she is my only niece but she is still my favourite. At that i heard Edward chuckle sadly.

"Don't worry Ed we will find her." Jasper murmured.

Edward sighed, " I know."

Delcan's P.O.V

Currently i am chained to a concrete wall by my ankle with Abby's niece sleeping beside me with my arm around her. It had taken me 2 days to finally convince her to sleep, and she would be safe. At least i knew she trusted me now without sleep since i got here i had bags underneath my eyes and i was so tired i could barely more, but i wouldn't let Nessie know that, i had to be strong for her.

Without sleep came the good and the bad. The good being that i could always watch and make sure Nessie was okay, but the bad was that i couldn't forget about what had happened to me these past few days. I was beaten the first day we were here and from that i had a broken rib and 5 of my teeth were loose.

The beatings kept on from there and i had more damage done to me than ever before. The funny thing was that it wasn't Balthazar that did the beatings it was someone by the name of Justin. He was also a vampire.

I had been here for about 5 days now but i am not sure, for there were no windows in the room we were in. I saw a shadow move from under the door and the doorknob twist. Knowing what was coming i moved Nessie onto the only mat in the room and stood protectively in front of her. The door opened and a striking woman walked in.

"Who the hell are you?" slipped out of my lips before i could stop it. The blonde vampire was in front of me in a second.

"You really believe that was the best thing to say to someone who could kill you in a matter of seconds?" she snarled into my face.

"No but I'm going to die anyways so why not." i replied sarcastically. I suddenly found myself across the room.

"ow." i muttered as i felt the back of my head and looked at my hand. I looked up and saw that the vampire was picking up Nessie.

"Hey what the hell are you doing with her?" i yelled as i stalked up to the vampire.

"My name is not HEY, it's Anna, and Master Balthazar has requested to _see _her." Anna sneered.

"No you leave her alone." i cried angrily as i reached for her.

"Shut up" she said and dropped Nessie on the ground. Out of the corner of my eye i saw her head bounce on the cement.

"NESSIE!" i screamed. I took my eyes off of the vampire advancing on me and that was probably the wort thing i could have done. As i made a move towards Nessie, Anna grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back, breaking the bones in my arm. As i screamed out in agony i felt her teeth sink into my neck, and i felt the venom course through my veins. I briefly saw Anna leave the room with an unconscious and bloody Nessie in her arms before i blacked out from the pain.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hey Guys! Sorry for the long wait, i just found out that i might be moving this summer, so we are busy fixing up the house. Sorry again for the wait!**

**GEMfaerie: Maybe, maybe not :) you will find out in this chapter. Sorry about the wait, i really hope your head didn't explode, and your eyes fall out cause that would really suck. Thanks for reviewing! **

**This is a few days after Emmet's P.O.V**

Abby's P.O.V

I walked up the paved path that led to a white door, but before i could knock the door opened and a woman with dark brown hair and burgundy eyes pulled me into a hug.

"I'm Anette." she greeted in a sing-song voice as she pulled away. "Ethan's wife."

"Abby...?" Speak of the devil. I looked over Anette's shoulder to see Ethan standing awkwardly in an archway.

"Just don't" i told him coldly as i took a step back. "Why do you want to help me?"

"Because i care." Ethan stated. After those three words, my temper finally reached it's limit.

"YOU CARE?" I snarled as i stalked towards him. " THEN WHY DID YOU RAT ME OUT?"

"I TOLD HIM WHERE YOU WERE BECAUSE HE SAD HE WOULD KILL ME IF I DIDN'T!." Ethan yelled back at me. Now that caught me off guard.

"He threatened to kill you?" i stated again, just to make sure i heard it right.

"Yes, but i was never planning on letting him take you. I loved you like a sister." Ethan explained.

"You could have told me your plan." I stated as i poked him in the chest.

"But you would have ran." Ethan informed with a smirk and my hand twitched, just itching to hit him.

"How did you know i needed help?" i asked keeping my temper under control.

"I told them." a soft masculine voice said. I whirled around only to face a vampire. My vampire.

"Delcan?" I gasped, "But i thought..."

"Shh..." Delcan whispered as he took those few steps closer to me. "I escaped, i mean it wasn't that hard being a newborn and all."

"Newborn?" i asked as i retreated a few steps back and looked him up and down. Facial hair was visible on his chiseled face, making it more manly. Instead of the blue they once were his eyes were now a bright red, showing his new found thirst for blood and his once natural skin tone was now a marble white. "But your so... tame, besides i don't think Balthazar would let you get away that easy."

"Yeah, well i was like this when i woke up here so i don't know why i am not a blood crazed monster." he replied sarcastically.

"Wait, you woke up here?" i asked incredulously as it finally started to dawn on me.

"Yea, is there a problem with that?" he replied with a confused expression.

"Well there is now." I stated as i grabbed his hand and bolted for the door but before i could reach it I was tackled to the ground by a heavy object. After being hauled to my feet i heard someone walk in the room from the kitchen.

"Hello Abby, nice for you to drop by. I knew your boyfriend here would call you as soon as he got out so let him go, and well look at that. I was right again." Balthazar said triumphantly. "Now i have lots of toys play with."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO NESSIE? I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU EVEN TOUCHED HER!" i snarled as i struggled to be get away from my captor.

"Really?" Balthazar stated sarcastically. "Well then, good luck with , dispose of the bait."

"NO! PLEASE DON"T I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE DON'T" I screamed as i saw my once friend turned enemy turned friend again, then back to enemy walk up to Delcan and put his hands on both sides of his face.

"I love you Abby." Delcan whispered as he stared strait into my eyes. He wasn't even struggling to get free, it was if he knew this would happen.

"Touching." My grandfather remarked as he walked out of the house leaving me behind to watch the man i loved die.

"Do it." could be heard from outside.

"NOOOOOOOO!" i screamed as the metallic smell of a destroyed vampire filled the room. I hadn't realized until then that i had closed my eyes.

"Abigail open your eyes." a masculine voice demanded.

"NO!" i snarled at the man speaking knowing that it was my captor.

"I said open your eyes!" he snarled as he pried them open, and i screamed at what i saw.

**A/N Well this is the end for this story, but don't worry i will be making a sequel though i am not sure when since i am losing interest in twilight. If i don't post in the next couple months i will post ether right before or after breaking dawn part 1 comes out. So keep checking! If you want me to let you know when i do start the sequel, please either review letting me know how you want me to let you know, or you can just private message me. I guess you could add me to your story list too. :) Anyways thanks for reading and i will try to post the sequel soon. **

**P.S I will post my other twilight stories because i intend to finish those before i start anything else! Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
